


Hot Pot Fixes Everything

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is having a horrible day, but luckily Shizuo knows just how to cheer him up!</p>
<p>Prompt fill from http://renaishizaya.tumblr.com/post/130248074651/prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pot Fixes Everything

It’s been a long day and Izaya is really sick of everything.

Nothing has gone right all day. First the shower broke. Then he was out of toothpaste. Next it was the thing in the fridge that was probably on the verge of having it’s own ecosystem and the following puke. (Izaya has a surprisingly weak stomach) Of course that is when Namie walked in and sneered at him in disgust and Izaya almost threw the trash can at her.

And that was all before ten.

As the day progressed, things just kept getting worse. Izaya’s laptop wouldn’t start, his papers were somehow all out of order, his client was late. His next client was a pain in the ass and Namie was no help at all when Izaya managed to bump the table and spill tea everywhere. Izaya threatened to dock her pay 7 times before three o’clock, at which point Namie walked out in a huff, announcing that she was taking the rest of the week off in a paid vacation unless Izaya raised her pay. They both know that neither of those things are going to happen, but the threat did nothing to improve Izaya’s mood.

So by the time Shizuo finally comes home, Izaya is about ready to scream. Shizuo finds him pacing around the apartment, looking frazzled and frustrated. Shizuo scans the room, noting the mess of papers and the discarded towel near the coffee table and immediately heads into the kitchen. Izaya seems to hardly notice him, ranting under his breath and trying to get the apartment cleaned up, as by now it looks like a tornado hit the place. Unfortunately, in his annoyance Izaya rips six papers, three of which were fairly important, and finally just gives up.

Instead he peeks into the kitchen, huffing and glaring as Shizuo bustles around, preparing something or other. He’s discarded his vest and tie, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his top button undone. If Izaya were in a better mood he might comment on how attractive Shizuo looks like this. Or, would look, if it wasn’t for the cow-print apron he likes to wear. The man has the strangest taste.

“Shizu-chan, what are you doing?” Izaya’s voice is sharper than he intends, but he’s too annoyed at everything to take it back. He leans against the doorway, his arms folded over his chest as Shizuo continues chopping vegetables. 

“Preparing dinner. You can just go sit down and try to relax, okay?”

Izaya glares suspiciously at Shizuo for a moment. This could be some kind of plot to get him to let his guard down and then…! Izaya honestly isn’t sure what kind of thing Shizuo would bother planning, but surely there must be something! Shizuo never just goes straight to cooking when he gets home. Everything about this is weird.

Finally Izaya huffs and moves back out into the main room to plop down on the couch. He flicks the tv on and over to the news, trying to focus on that in order to make himself feel better. Unfortunately, his humans have nothing interesting to report today and instead are doing a special on some shrine everybody already knows about. Izaya sighs and switches over to cartoons instead.

Just as Izaya is about to flick back over to the news to see if anything interesting has happened (maybe someone decided to break into a bank or something, that would be nice), Shizuo comes out of the kitchen. Izaya looks up as Shizuo moves over to him and flicks the tv off. The frown already on Izaya’s face deepens only for Shizuo to smile sweetly down at him and offer a hand.

“C’mon, dinner’s ready.”

“Can’t we eat out here?” Izaya huffs, not really wanting to move and feeling rather difficult at the moment. Shizuo just sighs, obviously trying to be patient. He’s ditched the apron now and Izaya will admit he’s grateful. Shizuo is impossible to take seriously when he’s wearing that.

“It’s going to be a bit difficult to eat it out here. Besides, I already have everything set up, so stop being a whineass and get up.” Izaya huffs in further annoyance but takes Shizuo’s hand. He hauls himself onto his feet and then Shizuo is moving back toward the kitchen, Izaya’s hand still trapped in his. Izaya stumbles along behind him, pouting.

The pouting stops however when the smell coming from the kitchen finally registers with Izaya. Whatever Shizuo was preparing, it smells amazing. Then they turn the corner and Izaya sees everything set up on the table and nearly melts. Shizuo got everything ready for hot pot. There’s three different kinds of meat and tons of vegetables and Izaya is sure they’re going to have leftovers.

“You…”

“Namie called me.” Shizuo tugs Izaya over to the table and moves him to sit down. Izaya still hasn’t taken his eyes off the food, seemingly mesmerized by the rare sight. “She was pissed at you and wanted me to beat you, actually.” Izaya lets out a small snort of a laugh at that. Of course Namie would call Shizuo about that. “But from her I found out you were having a bad day, so I picked up stuff for hot pot. Now I’m glad I did because you really are in a horrible mood…”

“Wow, thanks.” Izaya rolls his eyes sarcastically and glares at Shizuo as he sits down. Despite his sarcasm however, Izaya can’t help but feel a sort of warmth in his chest from this gesture. Shizuo could have just picked him up ootoro, but instead he went so far as to prepare all of this. Izaya picks up his chopsticks and they both start adding things to the pot and the faintest of smiles tugs at his lips. Shizuo doesn’t comment on it, though Izaya is sure he wants to. Instead, the blond moves right into talking about his day, telling Izaya about a particular client that tried to get out of having to pay his bet with bribery. It’s such a backwards tactic, even Izaya has to let out a small laugh. From there, Izaya can feel himself relaxing, his mood slowly improving with the gentle and fairly domestic atmosphere and Shizuo’s attempts to make Izaya laugh. It’s an amazing feeling, one that Izaya really isn’t used to.

And as they playfully fight over the last few pieces of meat in the pan, warding each other off with a chopstick battle, Izaya thinks that maybe having a bad day isn’t as horrible as he thought. Not with someone as sweet as Shizuo here to make it better anyway.

\----

_{From: Orihara-kun_

_Attached: three images}_

**[From: Annoying Doctor**

**Orihara-kun, why are you sending me pictures of hot pot?]**

_{From: Orihara-kun_

_Because you’re not the only one who can have it and neglect to invite others over.}_

**[From: Annoying Doctor**

**Are you seriously still sore about that?]**

_{From: Orihara-kun_

_Why would I be sore about anything? I just thought you would like to know what a wonderful meal I had._

_Without you._

_Friends are happy when friends have good meals, aren’t they?_ |(￣3￣)| _}_

**[From: Annoying Doctor**

**Well, maybe if I had some good friends I would know.]**

_{From: Orihara-kun_

_Maybe if you weren’t so busy lusting after headless girls you would have friends.}_

**[From: Annoying Doctor**

**That’s cold, Orihara-kun.]**

_{From: Orihara-kun_

(◡‿◡✿) _}_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shizuo and Izaya have a hot pot alone together after a hard day in order to cheer up a rather grumpy Izaya. (Bonus: Izaya sends Shinra pictures of it just to annoy him)
> 
> Thank you to whoever sent that one in!! It just said it was from anon, but dear anon, this was so much fun to fill!! tbh my favorite part is Shinra and Izaya texting, because they're both such jerks to each other hahaha


End file.
